One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 23
The night rolled by, the contestants using this time to lick their wounds and prepare for the next day of fighting. The sounds of the night crept along the shore but one man sat awake in the dead of the night. Kent looked up at the stars and exhaled. His face was plain and emotionless. "I'm coming.." He murmured to himself. "Who are you talking to lug nut?" Fantasia asked from behind. She leaned against a doorway in her nightwear, a purple gown with her hair down. "Plus, what're you doing up this late anyway? Don't you ever go to sleep?" Kent looked back at her and couldn't help but laugh. "Sleep is optional. Which is why I don't do it." "Kent if you don't sleep you'll get dumber than you actually are." Fantasia teased walking over to him and pushing her index finger against his forehead. "Get some sleep Kent. You have a long day ahead of you." Kent laid on the deck and looked at the stars. "I know I know. I just find this relaxing.. You should give it a try. I'm sure it'll calm your nerves." Kent continued, closing his eyes. Fantasia scoffed at the idea but gave in as she laid next to him, looking up at the starry night sky. "How is this relaxing?" She asked slightly annoyed. "Shhhh... Just relax and look at the stars. They're so pretty. Kinda like marbles.." Kent raised a hand to the sky and covered a cluster of stars in it, slowly closing it. "One day I wanna travel there. Just to see what it's like." Fantasia glanced over to Kent and laughed a little before looking back to the sky. "If we do manage to get up there, it'll be an accomplishment no one can take from us. We'll be the first pirates in space.... Space." She repeated, her mind starting to wander about the endless possibilities. She knew barely anything about the world she was on, and space was a different story. The mere thought of being lost without a clue to where you are frightened her, but it also excited her. She wanted to experience it first hand. "Kent.." "Yeah?" "I'm glad you brought me along." "I'm glad you came along. Even though it was against your will at first.... But hey, It wouldn't be the same without you. Sure would be quieter but where's the fun in that?" Fantasia hit Kent in the arm and laughed. "Kent you're a trip. Why are you like this?" "Just the way I was raised. My mom was a great woman. If there's anything i remember about her.. It's definitely how kind she was to everyone. Everyday she would go to the back streets of the village and drop off a picnic basket full of goodies to the poor people.. She even took in Jericho when he had no where to go. Oh! I remember one time she taught a guy how to rob people when he failed at trying to mug her." Fantasia scrunched her face at that comment and rolled to her side to look at Kent. "I don't think that was a bright idea." "I didn't think so either. Little did we know that guy grew up and became a marine... Who knows what he's up to now." Kent continued, folding his arms behind his head. "Yeah... Those were the days.." "Sounds like a busy schedule.. And your mom sounds like a saint. I don't really know my mom. Just.. The sisters. But that's not a family. One time they tried to trick me into believing that I was a monkey that lost its fur and tail. I regret not turning them into fried chicken... As for my dad.. I don't know him either.. What about your dad? Was he anything like your mom?" "I'm gonna go to sleep now." Kent replied quickly turning over to his side. "Goodnight Fantasia." "Oh hell no! I need to know this! Why won't you talk about him!" "Goodnight Fantasia." "Fuck your goodnight! I got questions!!" Fantasia demanded, shaking Kent furiously, who somehow managed to fall asleep. "You little shit don't go to sleep!!" - The sun rose above the trees, every pirate on the island stood at the base of the arena. There would be no delays today, as the first two combatants were already on stage. Kent and Tybalt circled each other, watching each other's movements carefully. Tybalt had bulked up his armor in preparation for this opponent. He's memorized all of Kent's tendencies from the previous battle. From which foot he pivots off of, to which way he looks first when looking for his opponent, to when his brow twitches when he's in deep thought. "You're clearly outmatched Gear Lord." He voiced confidently, wielding his sword valiantly. "I've paid close attention to your previous fight, and even learned some things about you from Red and Leone. You can't win." Kent picked out a ball of earwax from his ear and stared blankly at Tybalt. "You have no idea how many times I've heard that, and I'm only in my 20's! Early twenties to be exact." Kent flicked the ball to the ground and popped his neck. "Well, let's see how well you've studied." Saber dropped his hand. "BEGIN!!" Kent jumped up into the sky. "Gia Gia no Shooting Star!" He slammed his hands together creating a giant robotic ram, along with creating a jet with his feet. Kent propelled himself down into the arena at blinding speed. Tybalt stood ready and lifted his sword above his head. At the last second, Kent scrapped his attack causing massive piles of metal to fall onto Tybalt, blinding him from the drop kick Kent used to put his face into the ground. Once Tybalt was down, Kent started gaining ground. Tybalt peeled himself from the ground and dusted off the rubble that decorated his armor. "Hmm that attack was heavier than I thought. I should've worn something stronger." He glared under his helmet and raised his sword one handedly. Kent extended his arm, it started to morph into a large blade. "No matter how strong your armor is, it's still gonna get broken in half." Both Kent and Tybalt charged at each other, clashing blades. Sparks flew as the metal clanged, sending rugged shards into the crowd. The Gear Pirates ducked down except for Jericho, who caught the shards that came in their direction. "Kent be more careful..." Jericho muttered as he started throwing shards into other shards ricocheting into harmless locations. Kent and Tybalt both held hilts of swords. "A match? I've never been equal to anyone before!" "I'm not a swordsman." Kent admitted. "I just watched your arm and blocked accordingly. As well as attacked whenever I thought there was a weak point within your defenses." "Are you a genius or are you an idiot?" "Why not both?" Tybalt stared at Kent, baffled by what he heard. "You... You're an idiot, aren't you?!" The Gear Pirates exhaled. "He has no idea.." They said together, slouching in their chairs. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc